The Sound of Murder
The Sound of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-sixth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth case overall. It takes place in Southern Savannah appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot Upon hearing the news that Judge Martha Murdoch was dead, the team headed out to the Murdoch family memorial to tape of the scene and start her murder investigation. When they arrived, they found Martha slumped over a pedestal, blood leaking out of her eyes and ears. Melissa autopsied the body and discovered that Martha was killed by a sound frequency which liquefied her brain. The pair first spoke to Mildred Murdoch who discovered the body, before suspecting goth Tessa Moire and the victim's colleague, Judge Mason Price. Mid-way through the investigation, Sean raced into the headquarters and insisted he knew where Martha had been before her death. Sean explained that CCTV footage caught Martha entering a disused car park earlier that night and suggested they go and search there. Upon searching the car park, they found reason to suspect space station owner Adrian Goldberg and jazz club owner Amy Pankhurst before searching the courtroom again and questioning astrologer Bryson Tent along with discovering that Tessa was angry at Martha for giving her uncle's killer a short sentence and that Mason wanted Martha sacked as he believed her to be corrupt. Mildred then soon approached the pair and confessed that she didn't tell the whole truth about her relationship with Adrian. Mildred revealed that her and Adrian had a daughter, Martha, and that Adrian was never there for Martha, abandoning her and Martha only a few months after she was born. The player and Jayden also questioned Bryson when it was revealed that he had smashed Martha's award and confront Amy about the victim discovering her plan to burn down the jazz club and claim the insurance money. Despite all the motives, they arrested Martha's estranged father, Adrian. The duo rushed to Adrian's manor and confronted him, informing him that they knew he killed his daughter. Adrian laughed and congratulated the pair on figuring it out. Adrian recounted how he followed Martha and ambushed her, using the sound machine he made to liquefy her brain. He told the player how Martha screamed and begged him to stop before she fell to the floor and died. Adrian then carried her body and dumped it in the family memorial park so her body would lay amongst her ancestors. The pair quickly angered and demanded to know why he did it, resulting in Adrian insisting that Martha shouldn't have looked where she did. Before he could say anymore, the pair started to smell smoke and realized that someone had set the manor on fire. Jayden and the player quickly escaped the blaze and arrested Adrian for the crime. Due to Martha's death and Mason being suspected in the murder, Laura Spear presided over the trial. In court, Adrian refused to say why he killed Martha and as a result was sentenced to life imprisonment. After Adrian's sentencing, the player and Faith headed to the courtroom to search Martha's belongings in hopes of discovering what she found out. After finding an envelope of photos, the team discovered that Adrian was meeting with shadowy figures in the car park. The pair then searched the car park again and discovered a technological box requiring a password. The player was soon able to hack it which revealed a memory stick that the team analyzed. After the memory stick was analyzed, it revealed that Adrian had connections to a mysterious group named COBRA, prompting the pair to confront the killer once more. In the prison, Adrian mocked the pair and told them that COBRA was the future, a destiny they couldn't avoid. Meanwhile, Callum told the player that he had spotted Mildred crying in her office and asked to go see her as he was worried about her. A sobbing Mildred informed the pair that she wanted to host a memorial for her late daughter but had lost her childhood bear in the Murdoch family memorial. Callum and the player searched the area and found eventually found the bear. The pair then returned it to Mildred who now confessed that she was angry and would get revenge on Adrian even if it was the last thing she did. The team also spoke to Mayor Rita Maloney who explained that she had become the new manager of the space station due to Adrian's incarceration. The Mayor further explained that she would do anything to launch that rocket successfully and ordered the team to focus their full attention on stopping the protest. Finally, while the team discussed the recent developments, including the serial arsonist and COBRA, Warren decided that the team should head to the space station next and investigate further. Summary Victim *'Martha Murdoch' (found with blood leaking out her eyes and ears) Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Adrian Goldberg' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect wears Eau de Wild. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer wears Eau de Wild. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has a sunburn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Murdoch Family Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flower Bouquet; New Suspect: Mildred Murdoch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Bouquet Label) *Examine Bouquet Label. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau de Wild) *Speak to Mildred about her daughter's death. (New Crime Scene: Courtroom) *Investigate Courtroom. (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Gavel Stand) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Talisman; New Suspect: Tessa Moire) *Speak to Tessa about her talisman in the victim's bag. *Examine Gavel Stand. (Result: M Price; New Suspect: Mason Price) *Inform Mason of his colleague's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Disused Car Park. (Clues: Briefcase, Locked Camcorder, Sleeping Bag) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Trophy; New Suspect: Adrian Goldberg) *Ask Adrian why he's in the car park. (Attribute: Adrian wears Eau de Wild) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder Footage) *Analyze Camcorder Footage. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Amy Pankhurst) *Speak to Amy about buying the car park. (Attribute: Amy eats shrimp and wears Eau de Wild) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Courtroom Stands) *Investigate Courtroom Stands. (Clues: Torn Paper, Newspaper, Martha's Blazer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Star Char; New Suspect: Bryson Tent) *Speak to Bryson about Martha's murder. (Attribute: Bryson knows mechanics) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Confront Tessa about her uncle's murder. (Attribute: Tessa eats shrimp, wears Eau de Wild and knows mechanics) *Examine Martha's Blazer. (Result: White Sample) *Analyze White Sample. (04:00:00; Result: Chalk) *Confront Mason about the message on the victim's blazer. (Attribute: Mason eats shrimp, wears Eau de Wild and knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Mildred about Martha. (Attribute: Mildred wears Eau de Wild and knows mechanics) *Confront Adrian about Martha's true parentage. (Attribute: Adrian eats shrimp and knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Angel Statue) *Investigate Angel Statue. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Cryptex) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Award) *Examine Award. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: Bryson's Fingerprints) *Confront Bryson about smashing the award. (Attribute: Bryson eats shrimp and wears Eau de Wild) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Letter) *Speak to Amy about her plan to burn down the jazz club. (Attribute: Amy knows mechanics) *Investigate Stone Pillar. (Clues: Trash Bag, Scarf) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Nail) *Analyze Nail. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Reach for the Stars (4/6). (No stars) Reach for the Stars (4/6) *Investigate Courtroom. (Clue: Case File Box) *Examine Case File Box. (Result: Envelope of Photos) *Analyze Envelope of Photos. (06:00:00) *Investigate Disused Car Park. (Clue: Technologic Box) *Examine Technologic Box. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (10:00:00) *Confront Adrian about COBRA. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Martha what she needs. *Investigate Murdoch Family Memorial. (Clue: Torn Object) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Teddy Bear) *Return the bear to Mildred. (Reward: Judge's Outfit) *Speak to Rita about becoming the new manager of the space station. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Southern Savannah Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow